Tank Dempsey
Aww, look, I just saved everyone's knees, I'm a hero!" :―Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is one of the primary protagonists of the canon Nazi Zombies storyline. He was introduced in the zombie map, Shi No Numa, which was part of an add-on for Call of Duty: World at War called Map Pack 3, which was released on June 11, 2009 for $10/800 MP/£7.99 on PSN, Xbox Live Marketplace, and Steam. Personality Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Trivia *Dempsey bears a striking resemblance to Polonsky, especially the fact they have the same hair color and Dempsey doesn't wear a helment, as Polonsky usually get's his shot off, but has some facial features similar to Sgt. Roebuck as well. This is because Dempsey uses a re-used character model of Polonsky. *It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and an disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. *He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. *His favorite weapons are the M16 , the BAR , and the Thompson. Most likley because they are all American made. *When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. *In online World at War Nazi Zombie co-op games, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. *Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42 and FG42. *Every character in Shi no Numa seems to dislike Molotov Cocktails, including Dempsey, but they are actually quite good in some cases. *He is shown being killed in the trailer for Der Reise. He was hit by a zombie and then all of the sudden there is an explosion. It was probably put in to show that it's very unwise to travel alone as Dempsey did, because for the whole trailer he was seperated from the group. But he was seen supporting them by lowering a bridge and shouting out warnings. However, if you look very closely when the explosion takes place, you will see that he actually stabbed the zombie that was about to hit him, and during the explosion, he is still up. *Dempsey's colour code is white on all maps he's featured in. *Dempsey is the character you play as in a solo Der Riese or Shi No Numa game. *Dempsey appears to be rather uneducated, as he can't pronounce the word "teleporter". *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Dempsey's point color is green. *In a article on the CIA database in Black Ops it says Tank, along with Takeo and Nikolai, had their minds wiped by Element 115. It also says Richtofen is observing them. **It should be noted that Tank, along with Takeo and Nikolai, is slowly regaining his memory, judging by his quotes from Ascension.